


Just Like Heaven

by welshremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Pancakes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sirius Black Fest, Sirius and Remus live, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshremus/pseuds/welshremus
Summary: It is Sirius' 60th birthday and Remus gives him a treat and pancakes.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleQueen) for all the beta work.

The floorboards creaked as Sirius walked across them in fuzzy bed socks. Remus stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast in his robe and bunny slippers, Sirius couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this life. After going through both wizarding wars and years of dancing around each other, there were many times Sirius believed that living in a cottage with Remus was just a pipe dream. 

Sirius walked behind Remus and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. Some days it was like Sirius had to pinch himself over Remus being his husband. They had been married for almost ten years now and had been together only six months before. While it was rushed, neither of them wanted to wait. 

After Sirius has been taken away from Remus twice, first through getting sent to Azkaban and second because he fell through the veil, he was scared Remus was going to slip through his fingers again. Sirius had found his way back out of the veil during the Battle of Hogwarts, where he found Remus on the verge of death, he managed to save him, _just_ . The aftermath of it was much worse than the actual battle; there was death all around, including Nymphadora, who Remus has been married to. Watching Remus go through the grief of losing his wife while raising a baby by himself and having monthly transformations broke Sirius’ heart. He tried to help, basically becoming Teddy’s second father, he felt it was the least he could do. 

One night after they both had a bit too much to drink and Teddy was staying at Andromeda’s, Sirius had made a joke about they should get married to each other if they are both still single by 55. Remus then made a comment about how he couldn’t because he was in love with him and it would be unfair. When the words had left Remus’ mouth, Sirius made his move and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t earth-shattering or anything Sirius had made it out to be in his head when he was a teenager and love-struck by his werewolf friend, but it was a fucking good kiss. 

The rest of the night was filled with sweet words and declarations of love. Remus thought it would be best if they didn’t jump straight into sex as he wanted Sirius to be absolutely sure about what they were doing. Sirius was sure, as he had wanted this since he was 16 and Remus had returned zac to school from the summer break looking perfect and being perfect. He did wait for Remus to be ready, which was only a month after they had started dating. 

Remus softly chuckled, unwrapping Sirius’ arms from his waist before flipping a pancake. “Pads, you were supposed to stay in bed. I was going to bring breakfast into you.”

“You should know by now I do what I want.” Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss on Remus’ shoulder. He really couldn’t believe how he had lucked out on the perfect husband. “And what I want is for my gorgeous husband to come to bed.”

“I will come back, just when I finish making your pancakes,” Remus said. Sirius spun around and leaned against the kitchen counter taking in Remus’ appearance. Despite the fact that basically all the colour of Remus’ hair had faded into grey and he had the makings of a beard, Sirius was still attracted to him just as much as he was at 17. 

Sirius looked at Remus with the best puppy dog eyes he could do. “I don’t want to be in bed if you’re not there.”

“How sweet,” Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius’ temple. “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you,” Sirius smiled at the affectionate gesture. The way Remus’ brow creased as he focused on the pancakes aroused Sirius and the last thing he wanted was for Teddy to arrive at their place just as they get intimate. “What time is Ted coming over?”

“He said four-ish, so we have plenty of time.” Remus shrugged as he poured more mixture into the pan, it seemed that he was feeding an army rather than just Sirius and himself. The time was currently 10 am so they had plenty of time to themselves before Teddy made an appearance. While he loved Teddy with all his heart, he did enjoy the one-on-one time he has with husband since Teddy moved in with his girlfriend. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Sirius smirked, tugging on the dressing gown belt that was wrapped securely around his husband’s tiny waist. “You, me, in bed.”

Remus shook his head and chuckled. “I thought once you get old your libido shrinks.”

“I never mentioned sex, maybe I just wanted to cuddle with my gorgeous husband,” Sirius kissed Remus’ shoulder.

“You can stop calling me gorgeous.”

“No, I want everyone to know that you’re my gorgeous husband.”

“It’s just us here.”

“So? You never know who is going to surprise floo.”

Remus rolled his eyes but continued to smile sheepishly. “You go back to bed, I’ll bring the pancakes in when they’re ready.”

“Hm, I expect you to be naked as well. It’s not every day your husband turns 60.” Sirius tugged on the belt again.

“I wouldn’t want to scar you.”

“Shut up, you are gorgeous.”

“It’s also cold.”

“I don’t care, use a spell.” Sirius tried to give Remus his best puppy eyes, and it almost always worked. “I want you naked with my pancakes and feeding them to me.”

Remus shook his head again, trying not to laugh. “I can do pancakes and feeding them to you, I am not getting naked in this weather.”

“You're breaking my heart and it’s my birthday,” Sirius placed his hand over his heart and the other on his forehead as if he was a damsel in distress.

“Bed, now,” Remus said before kissing Sirius’ cheek, which went red from the display of affection.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius pouted but walked back to their bedroom He laid on top of the covers waiting for Remus to come back. 

Remus came into their bedroom only a few minutes later, naked with a plate of pancakes in his hand. The fact that Remus had actually gotten naked for him when it was just a joke made his day. “You’re naked!” Sirius beamed with joy.

“Yes and I’m fucking cold, so I’m getting under the covers,” Remus said passing the plate to Sirius to hold while he slid under the covers. 

Sirius really couldn't help but smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling,” Remus smiled back while taking the plate of pancakes back off Sirius and putting it on the bedside table. 

“What are you having for breakfast?” Sirius asked as Remus had implied that the pancakes were made for him.

“I have an idea.” Remus tugged on the hem of Sirius’ shirt. 

Hoping he had read the situation right, Sirius pulled his pyjama shirt over his head, revealing his untoned body. While Remus stayed as skinny from his werewolf metabolism, Sirius gained weight over the years. 

Remus positioned himself between Sirius’ legs on his knees, before thumbs dipped under the elastic of Sirius pyjama bottoms. A weak moan left Sirius’ lips when Remus started to pull them down his legs and he lifted his hips up off the bed making it easier for Remus. 

“Oh.” Sirius threw his head back as Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ semi-hard cock and stroked him skillfully. 

Smirking, Remus licked his lips before licking from the bottom of Sirius’ shaft upwards. When Remus got to the tip, he looked mischievously at Sirius who was staring at him awestruck. Sirius shut his eyes and surrendered himself into the feeling when Remus lapped at the head with his pink tongue.

Sirius swore he had died and had gone to heaven from the way Remus’ tongue swirled around the head. “Remus, fuck,” Sirius swore as his hips surged forward when Remus enveloped the head with his mouth.

“Relax.” Remus pulled back, looking up at Sirius through his eyelashes. The way Remus looked at Sirius, even after ten years, always made Sirius feel like an artwork. Remus splayed his hands on Sirius’ hips, holding him down. “I’ll make you come just fine, baby.”

“You like to torture me,” Sirius said reaching out and running his fingers through his husband’s grey hair. 

“Perhaps I do, but you love it.” Remus’ lips curled up at the corners, knowing that it would drive Sirius crazy. Which it did. It didn’t help that Remus’ fingers were so close to his now neglected dick. “Are you going to behave?”

Pre-come was leaking out the tip of his cock and all Sirius wanted was to get off. He squirmed, trying to get some friction. “It’s my birthday, I can do what I want.”

Remus shook his head and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Sirius could tell that Remus was enjoying making him wait, he always did. “Misbehaving old men don’t get their dick sucked.”

“Fine, I’ll behave. Just do something, please,” Sirius whined, trying to thrust his hips up again but Remus continued to hold him down.

“I said behave.”

“Remus.”

“Look at you,” Remus smirked as he ran his thumb across the tip of Sirius’ cock, smearing the pre-come down the head of it, before returning his hand back to Sirius’ hip.

Sirius quivered against the touch, he just wanted to feel it again, but also wanted to feel so much more. He wanted to get completely overwhelmed by the feeling and Remus was taking way too long for his liking. It was his birthday after all and he deserved to have the best orgasm of his life. “Fuck, do that again, please.”

Leaning down, Remus pressed a kiss onto Sirius’ hip between the splayed fingers on his left hand. He continued to kiss along his body but stopped when he got to his cock. Sirius couldn’t help but moan out when Remus took the head of his cock back in his perfect mouth.

Nothing felt like heaven more than Remus’ warm mouth, Sirius decided when Remus took his entire length. The urge to fuck Remus’ mouth within an inch of his life was there, but with Remus still holding his hips down he couldn’t. It felt unfair but he wasn’t going to complain, not while Remus’ head was bobbing quickly but still expertly.

Sirius knew he wasn’t going to last long, not while Remus sucked his dick like he would die if he stopped. The delicious moans that were leaving Remus’ exquisite lips as he sucked on his cock was driving him closer to the edge. It also helped that Remus looked absolutely beautiful positioned between Sirius' knees, with his lips parted, repeating each movement. 

“I’m going to come,” Sirius moaned out just before he spilled into Remus’ mouth. A moment later Remus pulled the now flaccid cock from his mouth. 

Out of the corner of his mouth, some come had escaped and dribbled down the side of his chin. Sirius leaned forward, despite being breathless, and wiped the come off his husband’s face with his thumb. Remus took hold of Sirius’ wrist and brought it up to his lips and licked the remains off. 

“I really love you so much,” Sirius said, breathlessly with his chest rising and falling heavily. 

“Me too, baby, me too.” Remus sighed as he moved so he was lying next to Sirius. He pressed a kiss against Sirius’ temple and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Happy birthday.”

Sirius turned his head to face Remus, whose eyes were shut and a sheepish smile spread across his lips as if he had won the lottery. “We forgot about the pancakes.”

Remus hummed in response and twisted his arm behind him to get the plate, before putting on Sirius’ stomach without opening an eyelid. “Pancakes for my birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked what i wrote, it means a lot.
> 
> also, follow me on [tumblr](https://curlyremus.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
